


I'll light a candle for good luck

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Character Study, Community: pokanon, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Springs & Onsen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon Kink Meme, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's in her element, somehow. Heat presses on all sides of her, licking her skin as the water ripples over her shoulders, curling around her waist as Steven's hands draw her closer. His mouth is warm too, a softness that she loses herself in as he nibbles his way across the arching bow of her upper lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll light a candle for good luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manhattan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhattan/gifts).



> Manhattan is one of my favorite people on this planet and I wanted to make her smile, so I wrote this. It's also for [the prompt](http://pokanon.livejournal.com/517.html?thread=2810117#t2810117) "Steven Stone x Flannery, a good ol' roll-around in the hot springs." But I think she's one of the two comments on that page anyway, tbh, so really it's just for her.
> 
> Song title from "Dirty Laundry" by bitter:sweet.

She's in her element, somehow. Heat presses on all sides of her, licking her skin as the water ripples over her shoulders, curling around her waist as Steven's hands draw her closer. His mouth is warm too, a softness that she loses herself in as he nibbles his way across the arching bow of her upper lip.

His hands roam across her body, tracing the dips and curves of her silhouette. She winds her legs around his waist, pulling herself into his lap as his hands find her bottom, smoothing across the muscle and pulling the cheeks apart. His hips twitch upward, just slightly, and the small friction is delicious—not enough. Flannery sighs into his mouth and he breaks the kiss then, ducking his head to kiss the tops of her breasts as they rise out of the water with the arching of her back.

To Flannery, one of Steven's most charming quirks is his modesty—he wears three-piece suits, he doesn't like holding hands in public, he leaves the lights off. Steven calls it propriety; she calls it shyness. But here, in the low light of the hot spring and under the transparent covering of water, it's a compromise: his eyes are open and she can see all of him, though refracted. She watches her hands skim over his forearms and biceps, feels the bunching of his pectoral muscles as he lifts her up, using the lightness of her body in the water to position her to his liking. Her fingers trace upwards, leaving a smattering of droplets on his cheeks as she cups his face and strokes his hair back, and the look in his eyes is pure adoration.

He's hard in her hand, almost warmer than the water, and his chest jumps with small breaths as she teases him around her entrance. Sharp hunger fizzes in her chest as her hand slides down, her fingers bumping over the head to smooth over his length. His hands squeeze thoughtlessly on her hips as she places him where she wants.

She breathes out as he inches his way inside of her, then gasps to take air into the bellows of her lungs as heat and sensation spark their way up her spine. Her body moves in a long sinuous curve that begins at the slow roll of her hips. After a moment, he gives into it, and his next movement matches hers, pressing himself fully inside. Her moan is soft, shaky, and the water around them ripples, their bodies almost totally obscured by the water's broken surface. 

Steven's hands are everywhere—stroking over her nipples, pressing into the dimples of her back, grounding, encouraging. She gives a soft cry when he bucks up sharply, and leans down to suck his lower lip into her mouth. "You feel amazing," she whispers to him when she pulls back, and he nods, pressing his forehead to hers.

The pace becomes rougher, disjointed, and her focus narrows to the steady sharp spikes of pleasure inside of her, the building tension that makes her toes curl. Her hips twist of their own accord and his hands tighten on her waist, his own breath stuttering. "Wait, wait," he pleads. "I'm about to come."

She licks her lips. "So come."

He shakes his head. "You first."

Such a gentleman. She smiles and pulls one of his hands away from her waist, dips it down between her legs.

In moments she's breathing hard, feeling her cheeks flame as she grinds shamelessly against his fingers. His head tips back to rest against the cool stone surrounding the hot spring, and the sight of his expression—tense, overwhelmed, his gaze half-focused and wholly trained on the sight of her—is what makes her lose it, the world vanishing with the sweet bite of her climax.

When she finally opens her eyes again he lunges forward, clumsily pressing his lips against hers. "I'm going to," he gasps, and she makes a soft sound of assent. After coming she feels every movement, each push and pull more intensely. She shivers as he drives into her, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder. "Flannery," he whispers, voice shaking, before he comes.

She works him through it, kissing his closed eyelids and the slackness of his mouth, savoring the feel of every heated twitch inside of her. Even when he comes, he doesn't shake to pieces as much as go to ground. She shifts in his lap and his stifled moan is like music.

When he opens his eyes again they're hazy, punch-drunk. She gives him a slow smile, deep satisfaction soaking into her bones. "I love you," she murmurs, and his laugh is dazed, delighted.

He dips the two of them further into the hot spring until they're submerged up to their necks, and peels her wet hair from her cheeks and neck until it floats around them. "Flannery," he replies softly, "you're the light of my life."


End file.
